


Act two: New kids

by mobileLignum



Series: Replay [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: Having changed the odds of winning, the beta kids and the trolls spend their days in the meteor. Meanwhile Jane and her friends struggle with their own issues.





	Act two: New kids

After biting that apple you find yourself isolated in your home. Normally, being alone would be described as a good thing. You’ve always appreciated being alone, away from your dad, but to be honest, you find yourself struggling to get a grasp on everything that’s going on. You’re not dumb, by how Rose and Dave have been acting you know there’s something up, even if the disappearance of your father figure and the transportation of your home to this weird dark place already pretty much confirmed that. You’re alone, and for some reason that’s starting to affect you.

You look at the bunnysprite, which in your mind you have been calling Liv Tyler is floating in front of you. You wonder what she’s thinking about. Not like you have time to ponder it for long. You get a notification from pesterchum.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: John, I really hope this works. I say hope, even though I already know it will, according to the trolls at least. I still have my doubts but honestly I learned long ago that skepticism is the key to downfall in this game 

EB: what? what do you know? Rose I feel people have been hiding things from me all day, and with the clown thing? I’m really freaked out! the trolls are actually aliens and, I don’t know if I can handle this 

TT: John, you trust me, right? 

EB: I don’t know! do I? Are you an alien too? what the fuck is even going on?! 

TT: Jump in the kernelsprite John 

You look at the kernelsprite. It stares at you, looking really cheerful, which you guess kinda helps the situation. You would be more appreciative of the cute bunny if you weren’t so confused.

EB: what will happen if I do that? 

TT: Hopefully you’ll remember 

EB: wow thanks for explaining 

You sigh. You can’t bring yourself to actually distrust Rose. If you didn’t trust your friends right now who could you even trust? You just have to hope things will work out. You look at the bunny, take a deep breath. You high five it’s tiny hand. A bright light envelops the room.  
And then you remember. 

 

Your name is Rose Lalonde and right now you can’t help but think about all the shenanigans that have brought you here. You’re walking through a path you’ve walked before in another life, no longer as uncertain as you were back then. The path you walk leads not to a heroic death, much to your brother’s relief, but rather to a new chance at winning. Even if you could’ve theoretically changed things in such dramatic terms that you could’ve won the game as of now, you don’t feel right not letting the alphas have a chance at existence themselves. You wonder if they’d remember.

The tumor explodes, you take notice of John and Jade behind you. They’ll teleport to the meteor with you this time. Thanks to John remembering everything he’s able to retcon stuff still, which is nice. You’re glad to have a backup. You look at Dave, and you know, you know he’s tired, you know he’d rather not touch a sword again ever in his life. You sigh, you tell him you’re ready, and he nods. John and Jade teleport away not before saying their good byes.

The tumor explodes, you ascend, and later you would spend your three years along with other fifteen teenagers.

 

You’re the black king, and you’ve never felt this strong before. You’re chasing the Heir and the Witch through a darkness that seems eternal. The gods you worshipped your whole life indifferent. You briefly wonder what they’re playing at here. They took out Jack faster than expected, and the queen had seemingly not had a chance. You don’t have time to think about it, soon enough, faster than you could notice you were standing in front of the reward of twelve unknown players. You quickly swoop in. A victory prevented, a scheme fulfilled.

 

Your name is Gamzee Makara. You’re wearing a nice suit, and your hair is put up in a bun. You’ve never felt this clean before, and thanks to the newly formed highblood support group you feel a bit less unloved, even if beforehand you didn’t realize how angry you were getting. Despite the multiple signs that you have come to terms with, that your own religion is bullshit, you didn’t have the heart to get rid of your clown make up. Kanaya made sure to support you, so did Aradia and Rose. You have no idea why suddenly people care so much, but things in the meteor have never been so comfortable, even with the recent lost of the reward, the human’s easy success inspires you to move forward. You know this new session will be a victorious one.

You, and the rest of the crew meet one day, discussing what to do with your access to time travel. Rose offers the idea to give guidance to the new players, you think you might give that a try.

 

Your name is Jane Crocker and today you await the release of the announced ‘Sburb Alpha’

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting suggestions!


End file.
